History Strongest Magister Professor Kousaka
by tamelessimagination
Summary: To become a Magister Magi, Harry Kousaka must go to Hogwarts educate the young about the past and how it can one day help forge the future. Also please read "History Strongest Magister Harry: Beginning".
1. Chapter 1

History Strongest Magister Magi: Hogwarts Year 1

Chapter 1

In an ancient Japanese home with Tatami mats for the floors and paper walls lining the room sat a lone child in a sieza sitting position. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a fanciful suit for an eleven year old. The boy had his eyes closed and breathing in a slow and steady pace.

"It's time," A sweet metallic voice waken the boy from his meditation.

"Thank you," the boy said getting up. He bow very low a sign of respect to whoever who he was bowing to, "Ittekimasu (I'm leaving)."

"Harry-san," the voice said and Harry stood up and walks over to the door. "Daijoubu desu ka (Are you okay)?"

"Yes, Chachamaru-san," Harry answer the girl at the door. This girl was pretty and had green hair but the only off about her was the large earpiece protruding out of the side of her head like an antenna. Chachamaru was tall and had the grace of a noble lady.

"This transportation device will send you to England," Chachamaru said handing Harry a piece of tin can.

"Very conspicuous," Harry said eyeing the tin can.

"Europeans are strict about their policy in separating the Magical world and the Mundane," Chachamaru voice out.

"Thank you Chachamaru-san," Harry said taking the tin can.

"Your robe," She said unfolding a white robe that had a pretty large cowl.

"Thank you," Harry said and with practice ease he swung the robe around and put it on. "Where is Eva-sensei?"

"Outside waiting with the others," Chachamaru said and hands Harry his briefcase. "Shall we."

Harry nods his head and walk out of the room and onto the grounds. This house has been his home for so long that he couldn't believe he would leave it again. His family would enjoy drinking and playing games in this ancient house. Those memories were so much fun to reminisce and he wouldn't give it for the world. There was the kitchen where he learned how to cook Japanese food and then there was the practice room where he trained in Martial Arts.

"So this is it huh?" A tall red hair man said staring down at Harry with fondness.

"Hai, Negi-sensei," Harry said to his teacher of two years.

"Better not do anything stupid!" A long blonde hair girl said. She wore her frilly dress with an umbrella with frills on the edges.

"I won't, Eva-sensei," Harry said and gave her a bow.

"Just remember, those block heads are narrow minded and if you have to teach them a lesson you have my permission to crack some skulls!" Eva eyes darken.

"I hope it doesn't have to happen that way," Harry cautiously backs away from his magic instructor.

"And Harry," Eva said and her feature changes to that of a child. There was a tint of red adorning her cheeks. She moves forward and pull Harry into a hug. "I'm always going to be here."

"Thank you, Eva-sensei," Harry said wrapping his arms around Eva who felt so comfortable in his arms.

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone coed, "SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE!"

Instantly the girl who teased Eva was on the ground with the largest lumps anyone had ever seen.

"That's what you get Asuna!" Eva glared at the down girl.

"Remember Apprentice! Train every day!" A Chinese girl put in and gave Harry a thumb up, "Then you could defeat me one day!"

"I will not let my training hamper, Ku-sensei," Harry smile up at the strong Chinese fighter he had been having trouble defeating.

"I'll be waiting," the resident ninja said.

"So will I, Kaede-san," Harry said and then turn to the green hair girl and bow to her. "Thank you for volunteering to take care of my house Chachamaru-san."

"It will be my pleasure," Chachamaru bows back and then Harry gave Chachamaru a hug when she straightens up. She gracefully took him in her arms and deep down she was going to miss him very much.

"AHHHHH Chachamaru!" Asuna said. In a flash she was knocked back down to the ground with another lump growing on her head.

"Harry-kun!" Ayaka the tall blonde girl in a very expensive dress said with tears flowing down her cheeks, "I will miss you so much!" She choked and immediately launched herself at the young child. She imagined his tearful reaction for being away from his surrogate big sister. All too soon while she was in the air Chachamaru karate chop her former Class President down to the ground with her body indented into the ground.

Harry chuckle at his friends behavior and he would miss them terribly.

"Ittekimasu," Harry said to his friends and teachers after steeling his resolve.

Everyone around Harry saw the tin can glow for a second and the next he was gone.

"Do you think he would be alright?" Kaede asks her friends.

"He's strong, he will make it through this slump in life," Negi said sagely.

"Look at you!" Asuna the red hair girl shot up and put Negi in a head lock, "Acting all wise and old, makes me wonder if you're a teen or not!"

"Asunaaaaaa!" Negi whined and got out of the headlock.

Harry felt the whirlwind of the magical device and found himself landing on a marble surface. He whips around and found himself in a large space with people popping next to him. This room felt underground and very old. The people around him wore robes and dresses that could date back in mid 18th century. Although Harry spots some who were wearing something a little bit more modern. He follows the signs that float above 'Arrivals'. The place he came to looks a lot like an airport customs. There were lines of people waiting their turns to go up to a whole line of booths.

"Next!" Harry walks up an open counter and the man looks at him and said, "Name?"

Harry looks up to a pretty chubby man. He wore a suit that would've been seen in a Charles Dickens play, 'A Christmas Story'.

"Harry Kousaka, from Japan," Harry answers and the man looked down at his paper.

"International Papers?" The man drones and Harry hand him his Passport and Magical License.

"A Magister Magi?" The man read and stares at Harry.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Don't get your kind here too often, usually you lots travel like a common muggle," the man said and hand back the paper after waving a stick over Harry. "You're clean and welcome to England Home of the Great Albus Dumbledore and the birth of Merlin."

"Thank you sir," Harry said receiving the paper back.

"Oh one more thing," the man said and ruffle through some papers, "Are you carrying in any foreign plants?" Harry shook his head. "Food?" Harry shook his head again. "One more question before I let you enter England, let see, pets?"

"My familiar Orochi," Harry said and Orochi lefts his head from Harry's white hood.

"A snake!" The man bellow and thankfully the hall were loud enough to muffle his screamed.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asks innocently and somehow the man saw his green eyes widen. Unbeknownst to Harry that action was called a puppy dog pout and it could be labeled as some sort of magic.

"Naa-Nothing," the man stammer and he couldn't get that beautiful image from his mind, "You're free to go, just make sure it behaves. OH here's some brochures on England and it's attractions also it tells where the magical spots are."

"Thank you," Harry said and left customs with a handful of brochures. It had the usual locations of attractions and where the historical monuments are. Then there was a law pamphlet that told him of how not to break the law and how not to be obvious of the mundane, called 'muggles' in England.

Harry made his way through a series of corridors and throngs of people to come out in an open hall. You could say this was the ground floor where the main entrance stood. He knew he was in the Ministry of Magic London branch and the capital building of England. There were throngs of people entering and leaving the underground building.

"Harry!" Someone shout out and he looks up to see a red hair girl wearing the same white robe as him

"Good afternoon Anya-san," Harry bow to the tall girl. She was tall around 5'7", petite and have a fiery temper from what he had experienced.

"Cut the formalities!" Anya said and led the way out of the underground building.

"Yes Anya-san," Harry reply and silently follow her.

"Listen Harry, England is a lot different than Japan," Anya began and brought Harry to a red telephone both. They enter it and it slowly began to lift up. "Here, they're more backwards than you think. You could tell by what they were wearing. Clothes from a hundred years ago and not to mentioned their mindset."

"I understand," Harry said and the booth came up in an empty alley.

"Take the robe off," Anya command and he did as he was told. She then pulled hers off and with a flick of her hand the robe disappears in her pocket. Anya wore a nice blue jean with a fitting red shirt. Harry's robe turned into a jacket. "Now you know the rules, no magic unless necessary and please keep a low profile."

"I understand," Harry said.

Anya or Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova was a childhood friend of Negi-sensei and now his tour guide. She was nice and seems to hate everything that has to do with Negi's female students but that wasn't Harry's place to say.

"Good! First stop, the bank!" Anya barked and led Harry through London.

He saw a lot of sights that he would love to take some pictures off. Then again they were pressed for time. So another half hour later he came upon a sight of an old tavern. This tavern was in the dark corner of London and it seems only a few people could see this place. They enter the tavern and it felt like he just steps back in time. The place was dark and poorly lit with people mingling in corner of the table or the next.

Anya and Harry thread through the crowd and exit to the back of the tavern and came to a wall. The older girl in front of him places her hand on the brick wall and slowly the bricks broke down the middle and recede to the side to show an alley.

"This is Diagon Alley, you could buy anything relate to magic here," Anya announce and look at Harry, "You could say this is the central market for England and yes there are other's throughout England but this is the closest as you could get to a Mall in magical world. Well, a strip mall is the most appropriate term. Whatever. Let's go!"

Harry passed several stores that people entered and exits. There were pet shops, cauldrons, wand shop, robes and a lot more he didn't get to see. Anya was in a bit of a rush and Harry didn't want to upset the girl who was kind enough to be his tour guide. They came to a white marble building and it read "Gringotts".

"Come on kid!" Anya barked over her shoulder and Harry followed.

When they entered the white stone building Harry was amazed at how big it was on the inside. Looking around Harry spots the fable Goblins working behind the desks as tellers. From what he could tell the currencies were made of gold, silver and bronze coloring. He wondered if that was real gold.

"Go on kid," Anya motion for Harry to go up to the next goblin.

"Hello, my name is Harry Kousaka, Teller Groback," Harry began and the Goblin in front of him quirked his eyebrows just a little, "I wish to do business with Gringotts. May I have your service?"

"What are you doing?" Anya gritted her teeth and seeing the goblin in front of her looking at Harry like a piece of meet. She march forward and whip Harry around and shot, "You don't say that to them!"

"I, Groback, Gringotts teller will offer my service but the price will be steep," Groback answer getting the girl to shut up.

"Your service may be valuable but my gold is more," Harry continue and face the Goblin in front of him, "I will only relinquish one Silver for your service."

"Ten silver because I'm feeling kind today," Groback shot in and gave a sneer.

"Three Silver and kindness is an act of weakness in Goblin culture does it not?" Harry snap back and they went back and forth until they came to only four silvers and two bronze. Groback had never been hackled so low and never had he been out witted by a human before. His peers will never let this down. The other Goblins were minding their own business but they heard Harry's hackle ability and thank the Creator that he didn't come to their counters.

"You drive a hard bargain," Groback snide and felt sweat dripping off his face. That emerald green eyes had never left his sight and it was so intimidating.

"Then we have an accord?" Harry asks innocently.

"We do," Groback sigh, "What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to convert my money to English currencies," Harry said and pull out an envelope, "I have one million yen."

"Approximately 85 Galleon," Groback states and point to a gold coin then he points to a Bronze coin, "This is a knut, 29 knut is to one sickle," he points to a silver coin, "and 17 sickles to a galleon the gold coin."

"I understand," Harry said memorizing the conversions and math. "It is acceptable."

"Ten galleon to open a vault and accrued interest of 0.25 percent yearly," Groback continues and then took the envelope. "Which would you like to have?"

"Both, two hundred pounds and thirty Galleons please," Harry said and Groback hand Harry several notes in British pounds and a bag of gold and silvers.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Groback said in a fast manner when he spots his manager walking up to him.

"Yes, this is another five million yen," Harry hand the envelope to Groback, "Put this in the vault please."

"It will be done, is that all?" Groback sweat a little more when his manager was only three arms length away but for the Bank teller it was right next to him.

"No, have a good day Teller Groback," Harry said and left the bank teller with his manager although he didn't know it.

"Harry what was that?" Anya asks seeing Harry done the unimaginable. "You just cut that goblin in half with that hackling."

"Goblins love the Bargaining game, especially the Bankers," Harry answer and walk out of the bank, "By stating the price of his service he could only be paid for the amount I bargained with. No matter how big a transaction or business and he only gain four sickles or 2 knut. So in the end I don't get hidden fees or such."

"Where did you learn all of that?" Anya asks surprised about this piece of news.

"History!" Harry answers.

For the rest of the day Harry explored Diagon Alley and observed the people that traverse through it. He had spotted several mundane in the crowd and they had their sons or daughters looking around in awe. Then he went into the bookstore and never came out of it until closing time. Anya had to drag Harry out of there by force and it looked pretty comical to see a teen dragging an eleven year old out of the bookstore.

Another week passed and Harry had soaked up the knowledge written in books about England from past to presents. He wasn't shocked by its rich history and lack their off in the modern times. There haven't been major improvements but there were several conflicts that could still be seen by every older citizen in Great Britain.

It was time for Harry to depart again and Anya flailed on the floor when he had to go. Apparently his cooking was the works of the gods and she couldn't let him go. Harry had to fight his way to the train station with Anya clinging on to his feet. The sight was amusing and it didn't really help Harry that much with his plan to board the train an hour before it would depart.

"Please stay with me!" Anya cried while on her knees, "Your cooking is soooo good!"

"I know," Harry groaned and stares at the older girl who was blubbering on the ground. Several onlookers were wondering what was going on. "Look if it makes you happy I'll send you some food."

"Really!" Anya said with sparks in her eyes and she shot up to her feet and extend her pinky, "That's a promise then!"

"Promise," Harry said and looped her pinky with his. "Ones a month."

"No twice a day!" Anya ground out.

"Take it or leave it Anya-san," Harry said with his stoic face.

"Fine!" Anya puffed and Harry boarded the train.

The Hogwarts Express was the only train to only go to Hogwarts. A school that teaches magic likes Mahora Academy and yet it only teaches magic related fields. He was to attend Hogwarts just like the letter had told him too. It wasn't like he wanted it but the reminder from Majeh gave him was enough for him to leave his home. The scarlet train was beautiful with many compartments full of seats.

Hogwart's Express departs from King Cross Station an iconic symbol of British history. King Cross was one of the train hubs spot for England. The crowds were thick for a morning rush and like Mahora Academy everyone was making their way off and on the trains. If Harry knew his history right, King Cross rail way station or London King Cross opened in 1852 and one of the United Kingdoms major backbone. It has a rich history that can never be replaced and it will continue to be part of England's culture. Also thanks to Chisame Hasegawa, Harry was told that there was a Manga depiction of King Cross Station in accurate proportion about a maid and a master set in 1890 called Emma. Thanks to the author, Kaoro Mori, the maid theme café had boom in Japan ever since this anime and manga aired.

Our young magister was making his way through a silent passageway to find an empty compartment. He came to a door and opens it. There he came face to face with a blonde girl in the middle of changing. She was facing up at Harry and her blue eyes stare up at him. She was bent down and in the process of putting on her skirts while only wearing her bra and panty. The girl's face flushed red and began to shake with fiery.

"My apologies!" Harry said suddenly and slid the door shut. From behind the door the girl screech an inhumane rage. As an only boy in Mahora School and in a girl district, he was used to seeing half naked girls and this didn't even faze him one bit. Then again his face was as red as a tomato tells a different tale. So he made his way to the back of the train and found an empty compartment. He settled in there with Orochi who kept around his neck.

Slowly the platform filled with students and parents bidding good byes. Ten minutes later they were off. The train ride was smooth and very brilliant idea to get the students to mingle with each other. Most magical students born in the magic world could've taken another faster way to Hogwarts and those who were not would have to take the train alone.

There was a knock at the door and Harry opens the door to reveal a bushy hair girl. She seems to be a little tired from dragging her trunk in.

"Hello, can I sit here?" She asks softly. She had here eyes cast down and didn't meet his also there was a large tome wrap against her chest.

"Please do," Harry said and got up, "Do you need assistance?"

"Yes," She reply with a hint of blush and barely audible.

Harry grabs the trunk and hoist it up and the girl stare with shock. Though she didn't voice her amazement it was obvious she was very amazed at his physical feats. The trunk had several heavy books and it was even hard for her father to carry it.

"My name is Harry Kousaka," Harry said and motion for her to sit down.

"Her-Hermione Granger," Hermione meekly said.

"Hermione? I see your parents are a Shakespearean fan," Harry chuckle and watched the girl blush. The girl nod and brought her large tome up to hide her flushed face.

They rode in silence and Harry also brought a book out as will. He was reading the British History and Hermione would glance at him from the trip of her book. She was a little curious about him and how much he likes books. She also noticed that the tomb in Harry's hands has several colorations of bookmarks, which told her that he had gone through the books more times than normal. She was about to voice her questions but closed her mouth not wanting to offend him.

Harry for his part memorized Hermione's features. She was fairly cute girl with bushy brown hair that has a mind of its own. Her large front tooth were an elephant in the room and Harry knew that was something she didn't like about it by the way she kept on putting her lip over her teeth. Then there were her brown eyes that would shoot up at him.

"Don't think about it!" Harry snaps and Hermione jumped in her seat and froze when she saw an emerald green snake looking up at her from the floor. "Sorry he's a pervert."

Harry reached down and grabbed the tail of the snake and brought him eye level. The snake was writhing in his grip and tried to get out of his grasps.

"Do you want me to put you in the box?" Harry threatens and the snake went limp. "Good now apologize for trying to look up her skirt."

Hermione squeal and slams her knees shut. Her face reddens with embarrassment and her voice lost.

"Red? That's all you have to say? You are so going into the box!" Harry snide and brought out a sizable box and shove his snake in there. "Now you behave or I'll ship you to Eva."

_Red? That snake saw my red underwear? _Hermione thought and her whole face flushed even further. The heat of embarrassment was getting to her so she shot up grabbed her stuff and left Harry all alone.

"Look what you've done!" Harry shot at Orochi who only smirks at Harry from inside the box. "You are so going home the next time I get a chance."

Several minutes later the door burst open and three girls barged in. Two were Caucasian and the other had African traits by her dark skin color. All three of them had identical smirks on their faces that would make any man questioned their sanity.

"Names Katie Bell!" Katie introduced.

"I am Alicia Spinnet," Alicia continues.

"Finally I, Angelina Johnson," Angelina boom dramatically, "Together we are the Gryffindor Sexy Chasers!"

"What do we have here? A cute first year in an adorable suit!" Katie said taking in Harry's attire. Instantly Harry was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, "You are so adorable!"

"Hey Katie let me see!" Angelina said and pull Harry from Katie's death grip, "Oh my, his long roguish hair pulled into a ponytail, his piercing green eyes, and his suit. It works I can't see anything wrong with it."

"Hi!" Harry scarcely says. Oh he was warned about the outgoing nature of British people. He didn't expect to be hug so blatantly as will as getting looked on like a model.

"Hey kid!" Alicia said and pulls the two back, "You're not half bad looking! Another couple more years and you would have to beat the girls off with a stick!"

"Tha-thank you," Harry said not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"OH MY GOD! He's so cuuuuute!" Alicia squeals and launch at Harry. She pulled him in to another crushing hug and at the same time spun him around.

"Hey girls what are you doing?" Someone said and saw Harry being hug to death by three girls, "Stop it! Stop it! You're going to kill the kid!"

"Sorry but he's soooo adorable, can we keep him?" Alicia said and prop Harry forward to show the red hair group of people. Harry's eyes were swirls and he couldn't focus very clearly.

"Oye, focus!" The group said and Harry's eyes did so. There stood two red hair twins with freckles on their cheeks.

"Hey kid! Hope our teammates didn't molested you too much," one of them said wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, "Most guys would give an arm for what you just went through, oh forive me, I'm Fred this is George!"

"NO, I'm Fred and you're George!" The other twin argues.

"Sorry, it's Friday isn't it?" The other said, "Okay I'm George and this is Fred."

"You're Fred and he's George," Harry said and points to their collars, "You have an F and G sewed in your shirt."

"So that's how mother seems to know who we are when she confronts us," George said in shock then he turns to Fred, "Change?"

"Righto brother of mine, later," Fred answer then said.

"No you can't keep him!" Both twins said at the same time and the girls groan.

"Unless he gets in Gryffindor!" Everyone chorus out at the same time and laugh.

"Well see yah kid!" George said, "Lots to do and people to see!"

"Yep, come on girls lets go!" Fred said and drags the girls out who was fighting to stay with Harry.

After the bustle and hustle from the un-expecting guests made him a little tired so Harry lie down and fell asleep. His eyes shot open and found the train to stop and dark out. He stood up and tap the wooden box that held Orochi and it vanish after the third taps. Orochi slowly slither into his sleeve and wraps around his neck.

Harry made his way off the train a spot a group of black skeletal horse with wings.

"Threstals?" Harry said softly and one of them trot forward and showed Harry's its side, "No I can walk thank you." The threstal gave a clicking noises and he relent. So he got on the horse and it began to make it's way up a trail. Off in the distance Harry could see the castles in the clear staring night. It was magnificent and the crescent moons milky light made the scene more magical.

The ride was nice and gentle although the threstals were very loving to him. Harry chuckled a little knowing that only those who saw Death can only see threstals, ironically Majeh was an embodiment of death or the afterlife. Thanks to him he had, for all intent and purpose, seen death. So if anyone would come around and see him they would see him floating in the air and riding an invisible horse.

The castle came closer and he finally got off the Threstal when he made it to the front door of the castle. It was huge and open so he made his way in. The grand entry was, well, grand. It was huge and had a several shot off of corridors and stairs. Torches lit the walls and the entry ceiling had several huge candle chandeliers. A roaring cheer came from down the hall and Harry followed the noise. Then he came to a door that seems to be the Great Hall. So he decided to change his jacket to be a white magister magi robe.

"Okay you can do this!" Harry said taking a deep breath.

"Oye you! What are you doing out here?" Someone screeched from behind Harry and he turns around to see an incoming man. He was skinny and very pale skin with his eyes bulging out. "Trying to muck up my castle!"

"No sir, I was just late," Harry began to explain but the man didn't feel like hearing his excuse so he grabbed Harry's arm at the same time pushed the door open and dragged Harry behind him.

"Professor I just found this miscreant attempting to muddy the castle!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Way to go first year!" Harry passed Fred who was giving Harry a standing salute.

"On the first day no less!" Harry barely caught George astonishment.

The Great Hall was big and had hundreds of candles floating in the air. The ceiling act like it wasn't there and showed the outside. He read it in the history book at one time but he didn't have time to marvel at the enchantments because he was being dragged to the head table where all the Professors and staff sat. In the hall there were four large rows of tables and each had their own banners. There were a lion, raven, badger, and snake. Underneath those banners sat the students and they were really looking at Harry with curiosity.

"What shall we punish him with?" The hysterical man said to the old man that was sitting in the middle of the Professor's Table. "Make him work till he can't take it anymore? Or maybe make him sweep the entire castle with a hand brush?"

"I'm sorry Argus, I can't give him any punishment," The white bearded man said.

"Headmaster, I know it's the first day but we should set an example!" Argus pleaded.

"I can't give punishment to the new Professor," The Headmaster said and Argus instantly released Harry as if he was ember.

Murmurs began to spread throughout the Great Hall.

"New Professor?"

"That kid?"

"No, he's joking."

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me formally introduce you to your new History of Magic Professor, Professor Harry Kousaka," The Headmaster announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright FINE, here, HAPPY?

History Strongest Magister: Professor Harry – Year 1

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

The entire Hogwarts student body had been gossiping over the news about the new Professor. The girls were gossiping about how cute he was and it didn't help that the girls he encountered on the train help fanned the cute factor. Deep down Harry knew most students were not pleased to hear about his employment. He knew that there would be those who will oppose him one way or another. A no named child prodigy in the subject of History teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is unheard of. There were a few who had been able to attain Mastery in anything around Harry's age. His master Negi was a Master of English language by mundane standard and not to mentioned Negi could have gotten a PhD if he didn't go on his world saving adventure.

Harry had found that there were Professors who were quite encouraging except for one. He was a greasy hair man with a hooknose that made him appear to look like the Count from Count Chocula the cereal brand that comes out in October. This Professor had been glaring at Harry for the entire time at the feast. His glares didn't affect Harry that much but sitting at the Professor's table was very intimidating. He could see every students eating and murmuring among each other.

There were students who would glance up at him for a second and then back down. Hermione who was sitting underneath the raven banner looking from left to right. She had her books to the side and eating quietly while wondering if she could have a different outcome at this school than the last but that's another story for another time. Then there were the Chasers from the lion's table. They were giggling madly and pointing at Harry several times. Fred and George even joined the three to talk about him.

Sighing Harry knew this was going to be one of those trouble lessons he will have to learn.

Looking around Harry found a blond hair boy who was scowling at him with disdain. Right off the bat the new Professor knew who this boy was. From the pale skin to his lithe body and high-grade clothing this boy was none other than a Malfoy. Why he was literally trying to burn Harry with his eyes the new Professor doesn't know. Then again there were those who were looking at him with critical eyes. History of Magic hasn't been a favorable subject from what the green eye Professor had researched. It lacked practicality unlike Charms, Transfigurations and even Potion. Hell, even Herbology was more popular than the subject that deals with history.

Sighing again, Harry was not looking forward to this and his parents encouraged him along. Negi-sensei had quite a laugh when he found out what Harry's assigned tasks were. Even the girls at Mahora had a looked of nostalgia and gave advice about students possible behavior. Anya was really vehement about her hate for Hogwarts and British Ministry government system. Luckily a Magister are classed as an independent wizard/witch that works outside of the Ministry. Harry knew all about the separation between the Minister government and the Magister society but that's a story for another time.

Slowly Harry looks down at his plate and digs into his meal while Orochi slept around his neck. The food was excellent and noteworthy. The only thing that he found bad about it was that it lacked feelings. It tasted like a fast food restaurant where the workers tried to get the food out as fast as possible just to meet a quota. That's not cooking in Harry's book and he gently pushed the plate away.

"Is there something you don't like about your dish, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asks seeing Harry dismiss his plate.

"I guess it's my preferences when it comes to food," Harry softly answered.

The Feast came to an end. The Headmaster stood up and the food and plates vanishes gaining everyone's attention.

"Welcome new and old," Professor Dumbledore announced cheerfully, "First, a lists of items banned on Hogwarts premises are posted on Mister Filch's office door and on Dorm room bulletin. Second the forbidden forest is out of bounds and older student should know that. Third, Quidditch tryouts are held the second week of terms so if you wish to play for your house please talk your Quidditch Captain.

"Lastly," Professor Dumbledore's voice changed to that of a serious tone that perked every student to pay close attention, "This year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

Several students laughed it off and some were trying to decipher cryptic meaning. While most were pretty petrified by his speech and the Professors tone drove the message home.

"Now off you trot!" Professor Dumbledore said and the students began to depart.

Later that night Harry was shown where he will be staying by a ghost and given a map of Hogwarts. The corridors had rows of living portraits that moved and talked. A portrait of a lady sitting and leaning against a tree was his door to his hidden private living quarter. The private quarter was a good size with a living room with a huge fireplace that a fully-grown man could walk in standing up. It had several couches and a knee high table. Off to the corner was a desk with several rows of empty shelves. Harry guessed that was his worktable. Looking around Harry spot a huge glass door leading out to a good size balcony. There were several windows aligning the walls in the living room.

Harry made his way to a door that leads into the bedroom. It had a king-sized bed with four posted holding up a veil. He spots the walk in closet and a door to his personal full bathroom. One would say this was pretty much a penthouse suite and very well decorated. He was thankful that there weren't any portraits in the private quarter.

A pop sounded right behind him and Harry whips around with his hand in a chopping motion. The attack came to a stop against a House Elf's neck. The Elf on the other hand stood stock still in fright.

"Yes?" Harry asks recoiling his hand at seeing the wide eye creature.

"You-your bag sir!" The elf nervousely stammered while holding out Harry's briefcase.

"Thank you," Harry answered taking the briefcase, "Next time, please do not appear like you just did. Knock at the door and I will answer."

"Of course sir!" The House elf bellow, "I is Charley and I is your personal House Elf! I is honor to be promoted to Personal Elf! Anything master needs I is get."

"Thank you Charley," Harry said and pulls out a book, "Please re-educate yourself in the English language Charley."

"Yes sir!" Charley said and took the book with excitement.

The next day was a Saturday and there were no class to attend. Earlier Harry received a letter from the Headmaster wishing to join in a meeting of some sort. The instruction to finding the Headmaster's office was really vague but after asking several ghost and portraits he made it to the gargoyle that hid the passageway to the Headmaster's quarters. Knowing how passwords and wards pretty much is a staple in Hogwarts castle. Harry deduced that he needed one to enter.

"Please move out of the way," Harry said firmly and the gargoyle lazily looked down at him with a snort.

"Sugar Pops," someone said and Harry looked to his left to find Professor McGonagall heading towards him. "Good Morning Professor Kousaka."

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Harry replied and watch as the gargoyle instant sprang up and out of the way to reveal a moving stone staircase. The young Professor gesture to the stair case and said, "Shall we?"

"Thank you, Professor," Professor McGonagall said taking the first step and both head towards the Headmaster's office. It didn't take long to reach the top to find a large oak door. Professor McGonagall went right in as if she owns the place.

Harry followed suits to find himself in a circular room with several adjacent smaller rooms that held libraries and more trinkets that a mad scientist would have. Near the window sat the Headmaster who was behind a grand cherry desk. Off to the side was a perch with a colorful ember bird.

"Good Morning Professors, to business," Headmaster Dumbledore greeted the two with excitement, "Please seat."

Suddenly two large comfy chairs appear in front of the Headmaster's desk and both professors sat themselves in one.

"Professor Kousaka, you will be teaching First Years only until your assessment is completed," Headmaster Dumbledore starts off and hand Harry a large file. "These are the lists of your students, their names, birthdates, basic information for a professors to know. Now I'm not opposed to allowing an eleven year old to teach History class but the Board on the other hand put several strict guidelines. Then again no one has ever attained Mastery in History of Magic for over a hundred and sixty years. I am impressed.'

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry stand a little taller at the praise.

"However they, Hogwarts Board of Governor, were really apprehensive about letting you teach," Headmaster Dumbledore said, "But with the Magister's Agreement they have little say in the matter but they have one condition. First year students must past their History of Magic Exam at the end of the first trimester before solstice, winter, Christmas break which ever you go by."

Harry nods his head knowing his first tasks as a Magister was in front of him.

"Do you have any questions or concerns about Hogwarts and your tasks Professor Kousaka?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks.

The young Professor shook his head.

"Also Professor McGonagall will assist you any way she can," Headmaster Dumbledore said gesturing to the wizen lady.

"I thank you for you help," Harry said nodding to Professor McGonagall who nodded in reply.

"Good luck Professor Kousaka," Headmaster Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, there's something I wanted to talk to you all about," Harry starts off and the old Headmaster nod his head to let him continue, "I have a familiar and he's a little perverted. Can I entrust you to seal off all female facility from any intrusion."

"Yes and I presumed that it's the snake slumbering around your neck?" Headmaster Dumbledore said and Harry nod in acknowledgment. "It will be done."

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said.

Hogwarts halls and corridors are a lot different from the day and night. At night it was quite and lucid while during the day it was bustling and hectic. Students were seen running and meeting with their friends that they hadn't seen for over three months. The portraits were lively and chatting away. Yet Harry felt something was not right about all of this. Most of the friends that were meeting up with each other were from the same House. While only a few were interacting with that of another. It was like there was an invisible wall between each house and only those who were brave enough to looked over the walls made friends.

Instantly the new Professor could sense the glares and hatred in both Slytherin and Gryffindor student bodies. While the students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw pretty much look away and tried to not bring attention to themselves. Harry had read a lot on educational history and at the same time the history of the student psyche when surrounded with these issue. As a new Professor and as a Magister Magi in training that was given a task to teach History of Magic in United Kingdom. Harry wanted to know how that piece of magic work so he could really teach that thing a lesson.

In all honesty Harry was not a teacher and he hated to be in front of the class much less teaching it. His love for anything History could be seen in any essays, test scores and most of all his critical thinking of said subject. The teachers at Mahora Academy gushed at Harry's view on past events and he'd remembered being put on a podium in front of thousands at the lecture hall in Mahora University. Half the people there were Doctorate degree historians and the other half were those who were aiming for said title. Luckily he didn't have to stay up on stage for long and he was saved by Negi-sensei.

"Professor, are you okay?" Professor McGonagall asks the young Professor.

"I'm all right Professor McGonagall," Harry said and walking up towards the Head table.

The Great Hall was built after the death of the founders, by two hundred years. This castle itself wasn't made but founded. That's why they were called the founders. Harry could sense ancient Celtic and Hellenistic magic powered by there intersected Lay Lines. Just like a foundation the magic keeps on piling up and up until we get Hogwarts of today.

"It's a good thing the Romans knew how to draw runic over the Celtics Scribe foundation," Harry mutter.

The weekend came and went. With little to do Harry read the entire Hogwarts contract and at the same time memorized the castle grounds. At the moment Harry was in his classroom getting ready for his first day of teaching and at the same time he was really nervous. Yes, he's been in front of many before but this was different. His students were young teens compared to the older mater college students at Mahora.

Harry had replaced the standard long benches and tables with single desk and chairs. They were put neatly in rows and with a flick there was a nameplate on the desks. With a nod of his head Harry levitate a teapot and three teacups onto the table from his bag.

"Good morning Headmaster Dumbledore, I didn't expect you to join us today," Harry said looking over to the open door to see a flushed old beard man.

"I thought I was the only one who could do that." Headmaster Dumbledore said walking into the room.

"Just something I picked up from my parents," Harry said and then motion the man to sit by his desk. "Tea?"

"Please," the Headmaster said sitting down and watched Harry pour tea in his cup. "Your Headmaster spoke a lot about you."

"Good things I hope, he keeps playing match maker with his Grand daughter that I find it hard to believe," Harry said.

"Oh, far be it, he sings praises about you," Professor Dumbledore said and then stop, "Just to remind you that you will be here till winter so we can gauge how you fare in the Hogwarts work place. Also you will be only teaching the first years, when you pass, and I know you will, you will teach the second and third year after winter break but if I'm not mistaken you will have your first student."

Sure enough the door open to let in a bushy hair girl with many books in her arms and bag.

"Good morning Miss Granger," Harry stood up and greets the girl who nod and murmur something. "Sit anywhere you like."

Hermione went to the front of the class and sat down in the middle of the row. She gently let her bag down and failed to hide how heavy her book bag was. The moment Hermione's brown eyes set on Orochi she yelp and slam her knees together with her hands pressed down on her skirt. Her face reddens a little and she was thankful for her bushy hair that hid half her face.

Orochi instantly poised up and stare at the girl with lust in his yellow eyes. A second later a mallet slams down on the snakes head. Harry had a teacup in his right hand and a mallet in the other at the same time he was calm as could be. Professor Dumbledore was a little shock at his action but decided to not press for it. Orochi crumble to the table with stars in his eyes and pretty much looks dead.

Slowly more students came in to join the classes and it seems like his first class will consist of the badgers and ravens. The correct terms would be the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. From what he had read the Ravenclaw's were the smart bunch and the Hufflepuff's are the hard workers and value friendship.

"Good morning class," Harry said and saw his students stare up from their desks. Most of the boys were half listening and didn't seem to care. The girls on the other hand were observing Harry and trying to evaluate his worth. "My name is Harry Kousaka or Professor Kousaka, I will be your History teacher for the next three months before winter break. As you can tell we have Professor Dumbledore over here to help me transition into the teaching lifestyle. So let's start, everyone please stand up!"

The students did as they were told and suddenly nametags sprung up on the tables. The tables had names of the students and it was in alphabetical order from the front to the back.

"Please find your name and sit. Seating arrangement will help me remember who you are and when I have successfully recognize you then the seating will change," Harry announced and he heard some grumbling coming from the boys.

In the first row sat Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. The Second row had Steven Connor, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The third row had Anthony Goldstein, Hermione Granger, Wayen Hopkins, Leanne Jenkins and Megan Jones. Last row consisted of Su Li, Morag MacDougal, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Zacheri Smith and Lisa Turpin.

"Now since everyone is ready let's start with a little Q and A session about history," Harry began and point to the board and suddenly the board had a writings appear and it said, "What is History? There are no wrong answers. Anyone? Yes Miss Bones."

"History is a collection of time and events that happened in the past," Susan Bones said. Susan Bones was a pretty girl who wore her red hair in a long plait running down her back. Her roundish face actually reminds Harry of the culinary expert Satuski-san.

"Two points to you Miss Bones," Harry said and then looked over the room, "Anyone else? Yes Miss Granger."

"The study of past events," Hermione meekly said and Harry had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Take two points Miss Granger," Harry said smiling at the blushing girl, "How about from the boys. Mister Entwhistle?"

"Da-ates and times," Kevin stammers.

"Good, take two points Mister Entwhistle," Harry said to the shock boy, "Anyone else? How about you Professor Dumbledore?"

"Why yes," Professor Dumbledore said in shock and didn't realized that he would be called, "History is the studies of events we deem important."

"All of you are correct," Harry said and eye the room a little closely, "I could give you the dates of events and have you memorized it so you could be able to answer it on the test. If I only taught you the dates and names of the events then you won't learn it. In history and in life there are questions that everyone asked daily and without knowing it. Theses questions starts out with who, what, when, where, why and how. Some of you may think it unimportant but when finals roles around you will understand."

For the rest of two hours Harry lectured the students about his expectations of them and what they will learn in the next three months. Harry noticed that only half the classes were listening and paying attention while the other had their heads on the table. Professor Dumbledore had to wake those students up but all in all Harry thought it was a good first day. He didn't give them any homework but he suggests them to read the first chapter of their textbook.

Now it was lunchtime and the Headmaster was leading him to the Great Hall. The old Headmaster gave Harry some good compliments about his first class and how he had handled it. Professor Dumbledore even said that he was sucked into the class as if he was the student himself. Then he gave harry a word of encouragement that told him not to get discourage if no students listens to him.

"I quite agree with your assessment on history," Professor Dumbledore chuckle, "but warn an old man before you ask me a question about the class."

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore," Harry said and was about to enter the Great Hall when the Twins confronted him.

"May we talk to our new Professor?" Fred asks sweetly.

"Of course Mister Weasley, Mister Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said then he entered the Great Hall.

"My dear brother," Fred said and loop Harry's right arm.

"Yes my sweet sweet brother," George looped his left arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Fred responded and the two suddenly lift Harry up on each side of him and dashed through the corridor with dust trailing behind them at the same time they passed some bewildered onlookers. They sprint up flights of stairs and through a corridor and the magic portraits could lay claimed that they had whiplashed trying to follow the twins. Harry didn't know where they were taking him until they suddenly stop at a portrait of a fat lady and said the password. They dash in and Harry was ceremoniously tossed into a comfortable chair in a large common room. This common room was in the color of red and gold with a large lion banner over the fireplace.

"So our new Professor," Fred starts off dragging a wooden chair behind him and when he was close enough he sat down and face Harry as if interrogating him.

"You've been quite the popular person, more so than us," George joins in and position himself behind Harry's single couch.

"Really?" Harry asks a little shock to hear that he was on a lot of peoples mind.

"Yes and we would like to ask you some questions," George shot in grinning madly and sat next to his brother.

"Quite right, just to know you better!" Fred said mirroring his brother manic expression.

"Okay," Harry nervously agrees.

"So first question, how old are you?" Fred asks moving a little closer to Harry.

"Eleven," Harry answers.

"What's your favorite color?" George asks and mirrored his brother's movement by inching closer.

"Um, blue-no, umm I don't have one," Harry stammers.

"Where did you come from?" Fred plowed through and came closer.

"Japan," Harry said.

"What's school did you go to?" George shot off smirking madly.

"Mahora Academy," Harry answer and his nervousness increased with each question.

"What kind of magical education did you have?" Fred asks and they were both inches from Harrys face. Said boy was drastically leaning back as much as possible into the couch.

"Never mind!" George cut his brother off and then said in the most deadly tone he could musters, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"N-no," Harry answered feeling afraid of the older teens that had a glint of madness in their eyes.

Suddenly the entire common room burst with screams and cheers not to mention girls appearing out of nowhere. All of them squealing and murmuring among themselves. Most of them were screaming a YES! Looking around Harry noticed that they were from different age groups and most of all had a look of hunger in their eyes.

"Pay up!" Kati Bell said to the now standing George who looked defeated.

"So, adorable and handsome, not to mention single," Angelina said from Harry's left side, "Two years, that's nothing, I can wait."

"Umm I've got to go," Harry nervously said and bolts out of the chair and escaped the crazy that was behind him.

"After him!" Katie ordered and a stampede of girls rushed out of the common room leaving a trampled George and Fred Weasley.

"I don't envy that kid, Dear brother!" George said on the ground.

"Too right my brother!" Fred agreed and knew that he would be in pain for some times.

Harry had to dodge several hordes of girls and made it back to his classroom. By the time he sat down lunch was over and the second half of day continues. This time he would be having Gryffindors and Slytherins to teach. During his tour over the weekend he had been warned by Professor McGonagall to keep a firm hand on these bunches of students. She had warned him that some of the Slytherins believed they are better than others and will goad the Gryffindors by insulting them. The transfiguration Professor even advised Harry to come straight to her if anything got out of hand.

"Welcome back Professor Dumbledore," Harry said to the Headmaster who joined his desks.

"You may have been advised by Professor McGonagall about this group and I would like to give you mine," Professor Dumbledore begin, "A firm and professional attitude may not work, so firmly give out punishment to show that you are in control."

"I thank you for your advice Professor Dumbledore," Harry bow to the Headmaster, "But class is about to began."

Slowly the students pour into the classroom and Harry observed some of them were sneering at him. Most of the glare came from one blonde boy. He was pale skinned and a little the skinny side. You see that British society in the 18th hundreds physical feature will more or less lean towards one side of the spectrum that is physical build. You are either skinny or fat. There is no in between. Also the skin gives it a lot of powers because the more pale you are the more it shows that you do not have to work in the sun that indicates a working class.

"Now let's start by getting up and we will be assigning seats," Harry said and every male students grumble and the girls follow suit. Again the nametags appear on the table and the students found their seats. Harry looks up to see the blonde still standing and he was glaring at his neighbor student, "Is there a problem?"

"I am not going to seat next to him!" The blonde shot up glaring at Ron Weasley, "I will not degrade myself."

"And you are?" Harry asks.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco sneer as if it was obvious.

"Well Mister Malfoy, you have no say in where you sit, this is for me to get familiar with who you are," Harry said sternly. "Please sit down."

Draco flump down into his chair with contempt look on his face. Harry looked around the room and notices that that student's attitudes mirrored his morning class. Save for the Gryffindor girls, they were eyeing him like a piece of meat. If he had to take a guess the older girls in their dorms ordered them to spy on him.

"Now let's start with a Q and A session," Harry begin and this time his questions was a little different, "Is history important, why or why not? Anyone? Yes, Miss Lavender."

"It's not really important unless if you want to go into that field," Parviti said and she was identical to her twin sister who was Padma Patil. The differences were in their behavior attitude. Lavender had a more out going personality and very talkative.

"Good, take two points," Harry said and looked around the room, "How about you Mister Finnegan?"

"Umm, not really, I guess," The Irish boy said and unsure if his answered were correct or not.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"Because we don't really use it," Seamus said.

"Take two points Mister Finnegan," Harry said, "Any more, how about you Miss Bulstrode?"

"Important because it helps us see where we had come from," Millicent said.

"Very good, take two points," Harry said smiling and stares at one red head, "Mister Weasley, care to take a gander?"

"Umm, not really," Ron said a little shock at being the center of the attention.

"Brainless dolt," Draco mumbled and Ron heard it, unlucky for Draco Harry did too. Ron's face went red and his narrowed eyes pierced at the back of Draco's head.

"Mister Malfoy, how about you?" Harry asks.

"Off course history is important! It can show where we come from and as will as show proof of our heritage," Draco boom getting slight glow and admirations from his fellow dorm mates.

"Good, take two points," Harry said continue, "And five points away from Slytherin."

"What?" Draco shot up.

"For that insult," Harry said, "I do not like to be insulted and I believed you do not like to be on the receiving end of one. While you all are in my class, you will each treat each other with respect. Any insults thrown at one another or even a spell casting at one another, you will not like my idea of detention and pray that you do not be in detention with me. This will be everyone's first and last warning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," Most of the students chorus while others grumbled.

"Wait until my father's hear of this," Draco hissed.

Harry decided to ignore the comment and continue with the class. His lectures and expectations of the students were going on great until Draco opened his mouth to complain about Harry's course work. Apparently Draco didn't like the idea of doing anything related to the 'muggles'. Harry on the other hand gave Draco an ultimatum, leave his class and have private lessons from someone else or stay and learn something.

"You've handled the first day every well," Professor Dumbledore comment.

"It went better than I expected," Harry reply while pouring another cup of tea for the Headmaster and himself.

"Oh, why is that?" Professor Dumbledore asks.

"I knew there were a lot of prejudice within these walls," Harry began tapping his table as a sign of nervousness, "Some hide it better than others while others scream it from the roof top."

"Are you indicating the Draco Malfoy from Slytherin?" Professor Dumbledore asks, "I assure you he's just a young boy trying to appease his father."

"I mean Prejudice as a whole, Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry counter, "Mister Ron Weasley showed great signs in hating anything that has to do with a snake or 'dark things' if his glaring towards Orochi during class was an indication. Then there's Miss Daphne Greengrass, she seems to be very close with Miss Tracey Davis and shot menacing looks at any boy that came near her friend or herself."

"Oh, those prejudice," murmur Professor Dumbledore.

"Some of the students I've seen has a much darker prejudice, Mister Gregory Goyle for example," Harry continue, "Mister Goyle has keen eyes and it tells me he has an excellent observation skills which translate to high intelligent but somehow represses it. Why? I don't know but as a professor and teacher I intend to bring the best out of all my students. So I can one day reach the rank of Magister Magi."

"Spoken like a true professor and I have no doubt you will," Professor Dumbledore said.


End file.
